Integrated data management systems are critical to developing comprehensive relationships between businesses and their customers. From capturing customer data into a customer database, to producing management and customer reports, an integrated data management system is central to the proper functioning of the business.
However, conventional data management systems are fraught with processes that require data to be entered manually. An operator at an automobile dealership, for example, typically uses a computer and data entry devices, such as a keyboard or similar tools, to enter data about a customer, including the customer's name, address, and purchase order. The manual data entry process is time-consuming, because it requires the operator to communicate with the customer to gather the customer information. This is typically done by providing the customer with a form to be filled in, or by interviewing the customer. After gathering the customer information, the operator then has to enter the customer information into the computer, typically done by typing the data that the customer has provided. In addition to being time-consuming, the process is also prone to error. Miscommunication may occur between the operator and the customer during the data gathering stage, thus affecting the accuracy of the data that the operator enters into the computer system. The operator may also make mistakes while typing the customer data into the computer system, resulting in further inaccuracies in the data that are entered into the computer system.
Apart from the problems associated with manual data entry in conventional data management systems, there is also a frustrated need to offer customers, at the point of sale, the opportunity to take advantage of other value-added services provided by the business. For example, an automobile dealership misses an opportunity to offer additional services to its customers, such as scheduled recommended vehicle services, if the dealership does not know that the customer's automobile has reached a certain mileage.
Similarly, the automobile dealership misses an opportunity to reward loyal customers if the data management system employed by the dealership does not maintain a history of the customers' visits. Thus, there is a need to keep track of the services that a customer has purchased in the past, so that the dealership will be able to build a relationship with that customer, for example, by providing a customer incentive package.
Another problem with conventional systems is the lack of integration with Internet-enabled technologies. As customers become increasingly comfortable with using the Internet to purchase goods and services, there is a growing need to be able to offer Internet-savvy customers with goods and services that have traditionally been offered in brick-and-mortar businesses. For example, there is a need to provide a customer with the ability to schedule services for the customer's automobile by requesting the appointment through the Internet, rather than the traditional method of calling the dealership to make an appointment.
Systems currently exist that use a smart card to store customer information, as well as retailer-defined information, such as coupons and other benefits, but these systems are not integrated into larger management systems. For example, stand alone smart card systems may exist in the automobile retail sale and service industry; however, the existing auto dealership smart card systems do not address the integration into a dealer management system, nor do the smart card systems include Internet-based service and maintenance scheduling.
Thus there is a need for a smart card system integrated with a data management system at the automobile dealer, that improves the speed and accuracy with which dealers can process customers, while making it easier to offer, at the point of sale, other value added services to customers and Internet based services. At the same time, such a system also capitalizes on the opportunity to communicate the dealer philosophy to, the customer, further reinforcing the fact that the customer made a good purchase decision.